Dying Eyes
by Cherrysan96
Summary: There were two people Crispin and Ruth, who lived separate lives, but have some things in common, they both died, came back to life in a robotic monkey body, and now work for the Hyper Force. See what there life were before there life were changed forever. Rated T for blood, violent, a bit of sexual theme, and some cussing
1. Chapter 1: Ruth's story part one

Dying Eyes

Chapter one: Ruth's story part one

The Lane couple had a good life; they had two beautiful children, a boy named Aaron Ezekiel Lane, and a girl named Ruth Ivory Lane, a good home, and a lot of love in the family. Everything was good, until one day when everything went wrong

One night, the Lane families were fast asleep in their beds. When ten year old Aaron ran into his four year old sister Ruth's room, and shook her furiously to wake up.

"Ruthie! Ruthie!" Aaron said in a panic, "you need to wake up!"

Ruth lifted her head up, "Do you know what time it is?" she asked tiredly while rubbing her eyes.

Aaron tugged Ruth out of bed "We need to get out of the house now!" Ruth looked at him confused.

"Why, Aaron?" Aaron looked at her in panic

"The house is burning down!" Ruth eyes widen.

"WHAT!" she yelled out, "Why?"

"I don't know Ruth", he said, "but we need to get out, and fast". Ruth nodded and grabbed her stuff cream color cat, and her hand knitted blanket off of her bed.

"What about mom and dad?" Aaron looked at her sadly.

"It's too late for them", Ruth looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Aaron sign.

"We need to get out of the house now Ruth!" She shook her head

"Not without our parents!" Ruth yelled while running out of the room, and went to her parents' bedroom

"RUTH! NO!" Aaron yelled out and ran after her.

Alas it was too late; Ruth went into her parents' room and saw her parent's bodies burning right in front of her. She was so much in shock, Ruth passed out onto the floor.

Aaron quickly scooped up Ruth, and ran out of the house. Once he was out, Aaron looked at his flame engulf home. He fell to his knees and cried, while hold his unconscious little sister in his arms.

10 minutes later, the fire department and the ambulance came to the scene. The fire department was working on putting out the fire, while the paramedics took Aaron and Ruth to hospital to be evaluated, to see if any was damage was done to them.

Aaron was health physically, but not mentally nor emotionally.

Ruth was still unconscious, doctors don't know if she'll make it or not.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruth's story part two

Chapter two: Ruth's story part two

Ruth's POV

I woke up with white walls around me, the sun is shining through the window, the smell of medicine and latex in the air, the bed was cover with a cream colored blanket, and I was wearing a mint green gown. I tried to remember how I got here in here in the first place, but I can't seem to recall.

I heard the door open, and a nurse came in. She had short black hair, fair white flawless skin, in a white nurses' uniform that fitted her body like a glove. But one thing that stood out to me was that one of her hazel eyes was covered by a long strip of her hair.

"Ah you're awakening Ms. Ruth", she said in a sickening sweet voice, "how are you doing now sweetie?"

"I'm doing just fine ma'am", I said, "what happen to me?"

"You don't remember?" I shook my head.

"No ma'am I don't remember", she looks at me sadly.

"Your whole family died in a house fire, and you're the only one that lived", my eyes widen, and my hands started shaking.

"N-no it c-can't be", I said in a shaky voice and tears started to fall.

The nurse went up to me, and patted my back, "It will be ok sweetie", she said, "Your pain and suffering will end soon enough".

I looked up and to my horror; the nurse was holding a syringe in her hand, about to stab me.

Then all of a sudden, a boy a little bit younger than me; tackled the nurse, and yelled out "Run! Run!"

I jumped out of the bed, ran to the open window, jumped out of it, and landed on some bushes.

Then I made a run for it, hoping she does not catch up

After a while of running I looked back, and signed in relief, 'I think I lost her', I thought to myself.

I sat down and took a little break, and then I realize I was still wearing a hospital gown.

I got up, and walked around to find some clothes. Eventually I came across a box full of ratty old clothes. I started digging through the box to see what I can find. I found a brown shirt with tan and lime green patches on it, pants with a pink patch on it, orange with red polka dots rain boots.

I found an abandoned dirty old mirror; I walked up to it, and frowned.

"I look like a boy with long hair", I said out loud, "but this would have to do".

After that, I kept walking hoping to find shelter for the night.

At the end of the day, I ended up in an ally; in a box as shelter and newspaper as blankets.

'I guess this will do' I thought to myself.

I signed loudly, 'Look like I'm on my own for now on' I thought to myself.

I cried softly before going to sleep.

8 years later

Just another day on the streets, performing to get money, pick pocketing people for their money or stuff I can use for my survive on the streets, trying to find food in the garbage cans, and trying to survive each day on the streets.

One night, I was in my little box looking at the stars, when all of a sudden I heard crying, I got up to see what was making the crying sound. It was a little girl around 5-6 years old, brown hair, and pale skin

I walked up beside her and kneel down, "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked at me with her bright blue teary eyes and said, "I have nowhere else to go".

"Do you have any family members?" I asked her.

"No", she said while rubbing her eyes, "the only family member I had was my mother, but she's going to jail".

"Why is that?" I asked.

The little girl signed and looked down, "I don't know, they never told me."

I signed and thought for a moment, "Maybe you can stay with me for a while", I said, "my home is not very big, but I'll work something out".

She looked up and smiled a little, "Really?" she asked with glee.

"Of course, I can't let a little girl like you get hurt or worse" I said while taking one of her little hands, "by the way, what your name?"

"Theadora Paige Slowe, but everyone calls me Teddy", she said, "what's yours?"

"Ruth Ivory Lane", I said while walking her to mine home, "but you can call me Ruthie if you like".

"Alright", Teddy said happily.

Once we got into my small home, Teddy put something in my hand. I looked at it, and it was a green cross.

"It belongs to my mother, before she went to jail", Teddy said, "but I'm giving it to you now".

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because you're my family now" Teddy said with a smile.

I smiled back and put on the necklace, "Thank you", I said.

"Your welcome" she said.


End file.
